


Innocente

by GutterKitty



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Longing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterKitty/pseuds/GutterKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Masho Anubisu reflects over his lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocente

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, yay, I discovered this small YST/RW section and I figured I would post some stories I wrote for the fandom seventeen years ago. I haven't updated or edited this story from it's original posting so I apologize in advance for bad grammar or anything else. I was seventeen myself when I wrote them. Back then stories based around songs was a huge thing, again I apologize if it's not so much now :D
> 
> I do not own YST/RW and all characters are copyrighted to their respective owners. I'm simply borrowing them for my own amusement.
> 
> Innocente is a song by Delerium featuring Leigh Nash. Again all respective rights belong to them.

_Ah, ah you can't see my eyes,_

_you can't see my eyes_

_and they don't see yours_

_hear me when I say I don't mind at all_

_it's the rain I hear coming_

_not a stranger or a ghost_

_it's the quiet of the storm approaching that I fear the most_

_it's the pain that I hear coming_

_the slightest crystal tear drops to the ground in silence_

_when my love is near_

When did it happen? When was our love lost? When did he take you away?

I see you across the room. Silver moonlight basks your skin with an ethereal glow. I remember how you used to smile at me. How your skin melded into mine. Why has it gone? What did I do wrong? He comes then.. graceless rustle of silk and your arms enfold his waist. "Naaza.." a wish on the wind as your lips meet and I turn away. My heart frozen.

_Darling when did you fall?_

_when was it over?_

_darling when, when did you fall? when was it over?_

_it's marching through my door now the stony cold of lonesome_

_a bell tolls for my heart and then my lonesome song begins_

_Darling when did you cry I couldn't hear you_

_Darling when, when did you cry I couldn't hear you_

_I suppose it is the price of falling in love_

_I suppose it is the price of falling in love_

The silent consoling night. The only home I've ever known. Wraps its deepening length about my mind, but won't allow me to forget. Oh gods how the pain hurts as I turn it inside. Drive the knife deep. Plunder my heart. But please make it stop. All the time we had together were did it go? I sigh, unable to turn my back to the pain. Your voice fills my ears, your scent lingers on the air. It seems so long ago when I took you in my arms. My embrace strong. And your lips slanted over mine. Your heat smoldering my brain until I was unable to think. Pale flesh stretch across my tan. Your fingers dug into my back as I trailed across your chest. My mouth hungry for your taste. You moan and arch your back as I touch that secret place. My tongue dances over your length and you scream. A joyous sound that fills the night, and leaves my ears ringing. Then you take my face and kiss away my tears. Telling me that it's ok. That you want more. I brace my arms, and you lay ready. Steady but unsure I push inside, the sensations like molten lava as they awash my mind. It's heavenly bliss, when you reach up and we kiss. Slowly I begin to ride. The silent rocking motion along the ecstasy tide. Thunder cracks the sky, and I fly. My body tenses and you sigh.. my seed a warm flood inside. Breathless I collapse and you collect my trembling form. Whispering your comfort. Loving in the storm.

_ah, ah it's the rain I hear coming_

_not a stranger not a ghost_

_the quiet of the storm approaching that I fear the most_

_it's the pain that I hear coming_

_the slightest crystal tear drops to the ground in silence_

_when my love is near_

_it's marching through my door now the stony cold of lonesome_

_a bell tolls for my heart and my lonesome will end_

When did our love die? Does he feel the same at your side? My eyes pierce the dark and I gaze through the room. It's empty and still, a lifeless void of deafening solitude. I can not stand it. I move in the dark. I move though the cold. My heart stilled in it's suffocating embrace, through the chill I've traveled and it is an old friend. From it's void I emerge. Your porcelain frame melded into his. Naaza.... How I envy him. He has gained a treasure that somewhere, somehow, I lost. Tears trail in silent sorrow over my cheeks and drop to their demise on the dusty floor below. Outside the sun crests over an ocean of gold. Behold the glory of the youjakai. Hope is frail and dies in the dusk, but is reborn with each breath we take. At this I smile, weary and sad.

_Darling when did we fall?_

_When was it over?_

_Darling when, when did we fall?_

_When was it over?_

_I suppose it is the price of falling in love_

_I fear that it's the price of falling in love_

Sun streams through the shudders like a blinding halo, but it pales in comparison to the flame that burns in my heart. As you lay tangled in the arms of your lover the silent memories of our union pale with the dawning. Never again will I feel the touch of your fingers across my skin, or smell the musky scent of your hair as it splashes across my flesh. But the past is a emptying void, and my heart will heal. In time. Time that I can spare. I turn from blissful bodies of my ex lover and his new muse and I step back into the darkness. Through it's embrace I will heal.. and in it's depths a new spark will ignite. And hope will return.


End file.
